


of all the ugly guys, i'm the best looking (since day one)

by quitea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Day 1 AU, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, akaashi just wants to be with bokuto, and artist!bokuto, and one mention on hinata lol, and wingman konoha who is doing his best, shy flustered blushing akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quitea/pseuds/quitea
Summary: “Ok, I think you’re exaggerating. It’s not that hard. He’s probably more intimidated to approach you than you are of him.”“I’m not exaggerating. Something is going to go wrong and I rather just leave it at that.”[aka Akaashi is in love and has the worst luck in the whole wide world.]





	of all the ugly guys, i'm the best looking (since day one)

**Author's Note:**

> based loosely on [k.will's - day 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9KVVPxexz1c). the setting/tone for this fic is supposed to go along with the song. it's really cute thinking of bokuaka as this lol.
> 
> also, the "coming in" part bokuto does is a ref to [this](http://data.whicdn.com/images/147542617/original.png)

_Our next caller is from a college student in Tokyo. He says “I’ve had a crush on this person since high school. What can I do to win their love? I tried everything already.” Obviously he hasn’t tried everything yet if he’s calling me, haha! Ok, let’s put him on the line, good morning!_

Good morning

_Well don’t you sound ecstatic! Your situation sounds like quite the ordeal, or at least with how you make it seem when you explained it to us. When a love sick puppy comes knocking on our door, you know I’m there to help! So tell me, you said you’ve done everything? Care to explain further what you mean by that?_

Well… first in my junior year of high school….

  
-

 

Akaashi Keiji, the epitome of calm, cool, and collected, has so far lived a life that has been smooth sailing on the sea of peace and tranquility. 

Growing up, he was provided with warmth and love from his caring parents and nurtured thoroughly in an environment that was both quiet and serene, appropriate for a well-behaved child such as himself. His life memoir so far range from sunshine day lunch picnics at the park with his mother to cable television movie marathons at home on a rainy evening. The number of times he’s took a nap at home and woke up right when he needed too with a clear, refreshed mind are limitless- nearly believing he has a talent for unconsciously timing his naps perfectly. Frankly speaking, Akaashi’s life was a blessing and he knows it.

Of course, the waves of life have been rough at times, bumpy occasionally, but that’s life, Akaashi thought. Mistakes and misunderstandings happen and you learn from them, that was always his philosophy. Other than that, nothing heavily discouraged him or his mental state from living the quiet life he loved so much.

Or so he thought.

“Ok, I think you’re exaggerating. It’s not that hard.” Konoha Akinori, Akaashi’s self-proclaimed master-suave-advice-giving-upperclassman, leans over the library reception desk where Akaashi sits on the other side organizing some recently returned books. “He’s probably more intimidated to approach you than you are of him.”

“I’m not exaggerating,” Akaashi sighed with his back toward Konoha as he puts the last of the books on the library return cart. “Something is going to go wrong and I rather just leave it at that.”

Konoha raises an eyebrow. “I don’t want to leave it like that.”

“Huh?” Akaashi turns around, questioning look on his face saying who-the-fuck-says-you-should-decide-for-me.

“I don’t.” Konoha shrugs. “And I definitely know that you don’t too.”

Again, who-the- _FUCK_ -says-you-should-decide-for-me.

A loud, agitated sigh fills the room and Akaashi, Konoha, and other nearby students inside the library all glance at the table centered in the room where a small study group is currently taking place.

Sitting there is one of his Akaashi’s upperclassmen, Bokuto Koutaro, a warrior who is currently in battle with a thing called “chemistry homework.” He is slouching in his seat with his head hanging on the back of the chair and fakes an obviously unbelievable faint while his friends watch in amusement and another student shushes them to “be quiet!”

Akaashi facepalms and Konoha snickers.

“See, not scary at all.”

“I never said scary.” Akaashi mutters.

Akaashi sneaks another subtle peek over at the study group. Bokuto is in his seat still pretending to have fainted while his friend that was teaching him proceeds to slap his friend awake, which in turn startles Bokuto awake who flails wildly and screams, again. Students make more irritated remarks toward their table where Bokuto repeatedly apologizes and the friend who slaps him cackles in the background.

“‘What. A. Babe.’ That’s what you’re thinking, right.” Konoha bluntly states, chin resting on his fist. He watches with Akaashi as Bokuto groans at his friends and watches a mortified Akaashi witness the struggle of Bokuto who caused so much commotion in the library in the span of five minutes just so he didn’t have to do homework. He smirks, crosses his arms over his chest and leans in extra closer over the reception desk, and whispers. “I mean you like him, I don’t blame you for liking such a cool stud.”

Akaashi suddenly feels hot and the way Konoha snickers means he has an evident pink hue staining his cheeks. Akaashi wants to slap him. So he does.

Konoha squeaks as a swift flick of his hand connects to his cheek.

“Shut up and stop bothering me.” Akaashi gets up from his seat and grabs the cart of returned books. He tugs it with him as he leaves the desk and out onto the floor towards the farthest shelf of books he needs to return. Once he is in an aisle by himself, he let’s out a long, winded breath he has been holding to calm both his mind and heart.

Konoha was right. Akaashi likes the big buffoon named Bokuto. Why? Akaashi doesn't even know either. All he knows is Bokuto started showing up suddenly more often in the library this year. Maybe it was the case of him being a senior. With exams piling up for him this time of the year, especially becoming a more integral and crucial part for life after high school, he’s become a regular in the library with his friends helping him study everytime. He remembered how obnoxious he was the first day he came into the library; Akaashi had to think how he can miss someone with such wild, spiky hair and the loudest, childish giggles at a school he’s been already attending for almost two years. Maybe since Akaashi shuts himself out most socially inclined environments- such as his classroom- by working or spending his time in the library every morning, lunch, and after school that he hasn’t taken an interest in anything else around. He enjoys the quiet. Unfortunately, he’s lost that privilege now since Bokuto is here consistently like himself that Akaashi can barely hear himself think. 

But as aggravating as he was sometimes in the library, Akaashi found himself unconsciously searching for Bokuto every morning, lunch, and after school whenever he was managing the front desk. Akaashi looked forward to those little moments and in no time, eventually, he found himself attracted to the big goof. Maybe because he was the complete opposite of him and he found that someone with such contradicting personality to his own low-key character was a little refreshing to say the least. 

Either way, he doesn't know how it exactly happened, he just knows that when his eyes land on Bokuto, his heart starts beating unbelievably fast that even eating an entire fast food joints 50 piece chicken nugget meal won’t slow it down. 

Akaashi has learned to accept his fate in the end— 

he likes Bokuto.

Akaashi has found that keeping himself busy doing his library duties has always been a good way to get Bokuto off his mind. He may be in the library with him, but that doesn't mean he ever has to interact with him, right. If Bokuto ever needed anything from the library, he could just ask Konoha, who is also part of the library committee and closer to Bokuto than Akaashi will ever be, and so he thinks he’s fine that life is still smooth sailing from here on out. 

One day, Akaashi promises himself, he would try his best to interact with Bokuto. But with their contrasting personalities, he wouldn’t know when would be the best opportunity to strike a conversation with him. Bokuto’s always around his friends so there’s no way today would be possible— 

“Hi! … uh…. do you need help?”

Akaashi looks over his shoulder and there he was, Bokuto Koutaro in the flesh. He’s smiling, not that big grin he’s usually adoring, but smiling nonetheless.

Akaashi didn’t even realize he was on the tip of his toes trying to shelf a book at the top. One arm holding three books and his other arm is stretching out trying to put one in. 

“Is this it?!” He thinks. Is this his chance?! All he has to do is tell him “yes, I’d like that.” He didn’t think he would get the chance to have a up close and personal interaction with him so soon, he almost wants to faint too, internally of course. Akaashi is sure that what he’s thinking isn’t at all what he presents himself in reality—which is another talent he thinks he has, masking his true emotions with a face that constantly looks like he’s always fucking done with everyone’s bull.

“I….I…....” Akaashi answers, trying his best to hold back. “I’ll be fine. I’m used to it.”

“Eh?! Are you sure?!” 

Akaashi mentally punches himself. He didn’t go for it. “Yeah.”

“It’s ok! Let me help you! There’s a book I want to pick out where you’re trying to reach anyway!” Bokuto mentions, hand already reaching out.

“Oh no it’s-”

Bokuto presses himself against the back of Akaashi, who blushes at the action, as he tries to reach over and push the book in. When Bokuto’s hand brushes over Akaashi’s fingers, he yelps in surprise and retracts his hand too fast which catches Bokuto off guard. Akaashi accidentally elbow’s Bokuto, who in turn, starts to fall and tries to grab Akaashi to balance himself and instead drags the boy into falling with him. The book on the top shelf falls too and smack dab right onto Bokuto’s face.

Konoha and Bokuto’s friend come running by. Upon seeing them, Bokuto’s friend glares at him.

“What did I tell you! You can’t just jump on anyone! Everyone’s not going to catch you just because you run up to them and say ‘coming in’ like what kind of shit are you pulling!” His friend grabs Bokuto by the collar, apologizes to a dazed Akaashi and proceeds to drag out the whining silver haired boy out who’s yelling about how “I didn’t do that” and “if I did do it, I’m sure he would have catched me too!”

Konoha lends a hand to Akaashi, pulling him up on his feet. He bends down to pick the book from the floor, all the while grinning like a madman as a flustered Akaashi’s tinge of pink turns beet red all over his face.

“I heard you squeak.”

“Shut up.”

“I guess he was scary to you after all. It’s ok, he jumped at me too. I caught him though.”

“....”

  
-

 

_Well talking to her for the first time isn’t so easy. You get nervous, fidgety, sweaty, and talking seems foreign. You did your best back then. You were able to make a little progress somewhere!_

Is it really progress?

_In my opinion, that could lead to a compelling way to meet up a second time, yeah? Like “remember that time we fell in the library! How clumsy of us!”_

Uh, I guess so. 

_Let’s see. One of the best ways to get involved into their lives is sharing a common interest. Did you have any interest where you can start to build a friendship on?_

No. I tried but something… happened.

_Something happened? Like what?_

How do I explain this...

  
-

 

Somedays, Bokuto came to the library alone, and when that happened, he was drawing; Bokuto was talented. Akaashi noticed when putting away books in the afternoon and Bokuto fell asleep on the table drooling over his open sketchbook that he saw his art. Impressed was an understatement to describe Bokuto’s drawings. All Akaashi knew was how beautiful and smooth the stroke of each sketch looked careful, precise, and polished from years of practice. Akaashi found a new love of art from his drawing alone which in turn made him love Bokuto even more.

Today, Akaashi is off from school. It’s the weekend and Akaashi has some shopping to do. His mother asked him to run over to the market and buy some ingredients for dinner. One of the easiest and most pleasant routes he can take to get there is passing through the park. Good thing today was a pretty sunny, it made walking through the park even more worthwhile. Akaashi may like staying within the confines of the library, but everyone needs some fresh air now and then.

Akaashi takes his time, hands in his pocket and enjoys the scenery of the park. There’s a couple sitting on a blanket enjoying picnic together. Romantic. He looks across at the kids playing on the swings and slides near the playground. Fun. He then skims over the rest of the people one by one who are alone. An old man feeding ducks by the pond, a girl practicing with a soccer ball in the grass, a woman walking her dog, a boy with crazy hair sitting on a bench with a sketchbook-

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Akaashi thinks when he squints over at the large tree that is shading Bokuto. 

Akaashi runs over to another tree nearby and hides behind it. He peeks from behind the tree with one eye, bracing himself for the moment when Bokuto turns around and notices him.

“This is bad.” Akaashi bites a nail with a grimace. “I can’t let him see me. Not now.”

Bokuto eyes are sharp and focused on his sketch book. His pencil glides from side to side, up and down, and in a countless number of shapes as Bokuto creates whatever masterpiece he is currently working on. 

Akaashi can watch this all day, Bokuto drawing seriously. He stares with hearts in his eyes, oblivious to the random passerbys that suspiciously look at the lone high schooler boy hiding behind a tree in a public park. He notices Bokuto stop, frozen in his seat and Akaashi wonders if he’s done. Bokuto doesn't budge, just keeps his eyes on his paper. Akaashi has never seen him so concentrated, there’s nothing but him and his sketch in front of him. Maybe Bokuto is actually a more calming, mature person in private. Not once has he heard him—

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!”

Akaashi and everyone at the park turn their head at the screaming child sitting on a bench under the tree. Adults scowl. Kids laugh. Babies cry. Akaashi’s ashamed. 

There it is. Bokuto screamed.

Bokuto is standing up and pretends to rip out his hair as his sketchbook falls from his lap. He notices it hit the ground, gasp, picks it up and stares at his drawing. He angles them from different points of views, from up, down, to the side, and even on top of his head.

Akaashi is taking the path down the park again, curious about how a distressed Bokuto is doing. As he gets closer, he can see evident frustration on his face, something Akaashi notes he’s never seen before. 

“Why can’t I draw anything today!”

Akaash is baffled. Is Bokuto maybe having… art block?

“NOTHING. NOTHING IS GOING RIGHT.”

Akaashi, only a few feet away, watches as the apple of his eye, light of his life, pick of the litter, his immense crush curled up and sobbing uncontrollably on a bench by himself mumbling about how he “just wanted to draw owl’s in cool hats.”

Akaashi takes a deep breath. Here is another chance to redeem himself, he thinks.

His eyes and mind sharpen as he thinks through this situation. Bokuto is sad and there’s only one thing he can attempt—to cheer him up. What is something he likes, what makes him laugh, maybe he can call Konoha and ask. He shakes his head no at the last option, he doesn’t need anymore teasing from him on the weekends too. He reaches into his pocket to grab his phone anyway but he feels his wallet inside and remembers he still has to buy groceries. An idea springs from his mind. The convenience store is across the street. Akaashi has extra cash on him and he knows the perfect way to comfort the art blocked Bokuto.

He runs over to the convenience store and after a few minutes, he comes out proud, holding a soft serve ice cream cone in one hand. If Akaashi recalls, he’s found Bokuto often eating this specific ice cream and flavor after school when Akaashi walks home. Bokuto is sad, Akaashi buys him ice cream, offers it to him, Bokuto cheers up and through transitive property, ice cream equals Bokuto’s heart so Akaashi wins his heart. 

Impulsive, Akaashi knows what he’s doing is not like him. It’s random, strange, and unlikely for Akaashi to offer his effort, time, and consideration to a person he’s barely talked to or interacted with him. But because it’s Bokuto, he reassess his options and thinks he’s found an opportunity to approach Bokuto. Akaashi is good a consoling others and with Bokuto discouraged, he’s sure he can do something helpful. Akaashi can say he was just passing by—which is not a complete lie—and ask him is he’s okay. He did scream so some kind person would have opted to hear Bokuto out and Akaashi is glad that he can be the one to offer his aid.

Akaashi walks through the park again, happy and set that his plan to talk to Bokuto is fool proof, he doesn't think there is anything that can stop his momentum. He see’s the ice cream starting to melt faster in his hand and starts jogging. He’s so close to Bokuto who is now sitting up in his seat drawing again. Akaashi starts to jog a little faster, not wanting the perfect swirl to be ruined. But because Akaashi wasn’t closely paying attention to his surroundings, he would have seen the group of children playing close by and that one child separated too far from the group with their head down and charging right behind at Akaashi. So when he was a couple of feet away from Bokuto, the child collided head first right into Akaashi which pushed him forward. Almost feeling as if the child practically tackled him, his grip on the ice cream released and in slow motion, Akaashi watched with horrified eyes as the projectile ice cream flip up in the air and land right on top of Bokuto’s head and drip down onto his sketchbook.

The kid that pushed Akaashi looks up and see’s Bokuto. “HAHAHAHAHA, ICE CREAM HEAD. GUYS LOOK!” Some of his friends come by and together they all start making fun of Bokuto together.

“YOU LITTLE-!” Bokuto gets up from the bench and starts chasing the kids around, head still soaked with sticky, melting ice cream. He’s running around, ready to pounce on any kid that makes more jokes about his hair.

Akaashi stays in place, more astonished that Bokuto hasn’t even noticed him or that he was actually the reason for this whole incident. He gives him another five minutes to notice him and when he doesn’t, he sneaks away, embarrassed, and goes back onto the path toward the market. He’ll just… apologize another day.

  
-

 

_I guess you did try, but I don’t think that is at all the best way to get them to notice you._

I realized that now.

_Well, more reason to keep trying, right?! Another way to catch a girl’s eye is not just through a sharing a common interest, but having a passion for your own interest! They don’t have to be similar, but when she see’s you do something you like, she’ll notice you then!_

My own, huh..

_One advice that helps woo the ladies is when a man can cook. The saying ‘“The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach” applies to the female population as well! Do you cook often?_

Not really.

_I think trying out cooking wouldn’t be so bad._

I told you I tried everything.

_Eh?! So cooking was a no?_

  
-

 

“Experiment? What kind?” Akaashi hands Konoha a bento. He eyes it, suspicious and takes it from his hands. He takes the lid off. “Rice balls?”

“Yes.”

“You want me to taste them?”

“Yes, please.”

Konoha brings the rice up close to his nose and takes a quick whiff, they don’t smell suspicious. They also look like they were made fairly well. The shape had clean lines and edges and it seemed like a reasonably substantial size for a lunch too. Konoha closes the lid and looks back at the anticipating Akaashi.

“Why me? You can always ask Kenma, he’d give you a more honest answer than me.” Konoha interrogates. “Sometimes that boy forget to eat sometimes when you leave him alone with his games. Hope he’s doing well right now.”

“I did give him some.” Akaashi replies.

“You did. What did he say about them?”

“I don’t know yet. I left before he even ate them.” Akaashi gestures to the box. “I want feedback from multiple people.”

“Ok. Got it.” Konoha nods. “Still, am I really the best person for such a labor inducing job like tasting Akaashi’s rice balls.” Konoha leans in closer, smirking. “Really, tell me. Why me?”

“Because…” Akaashi explains, eyes avoiding Konoha’s. “I want you to tell me if Bokuto will like them.”

“There it is.” Konoha is smiling, but Akaashi knows he’s smug about baiting him into revealing his true motives. “It’s always about him.”

“I don’t want to mess thing’s up with him anymore.”

“Eh?! Anymore?” Konoha echoes. “Did you do something to him? You know, earlier today he was telling me a story about how ice cream magically landed on his head and it sounded so ridiculous—”

“Please, just give me your honest opinion about the rice balls.”

Konoha stares at him, he seems so adamant about such a silly rice ball. In Konoha’s eyes, Akaashi shouldn’t be worried at all, he should be fine. Akaash not only excelled in his studies, but he had exceptional dexterity, ranging from folding beautiful, clean origami swans to easily learning sign language. Even when he was playing volleyball the other day in P.E., he thinks Akaashi would have made an excellent setter in an alternate universe.

“I got a better proposition for you.” Akaashi doesn't react fast enough and watches Konoha dash down the hallway. He chases after him, goes up a flight of stairs and see’s Konoha run into a classroom. Akaashi follows inside, but immediately retracts when he finds Bokuto with his friends in a corner of the classroom eating lunch, so Akaashi hides behind the wall and listens carefully. “What up, you guys.”

“Hey! Where were you?!” Akaashi’s ears perk when he hears Bokuto.

“Oh, you know me, I needed to take a shit so bad, I just couldn’t hold it in anymore.” Konoha says sarcastically.

“Ah, I understand, I understand. I know exactly how you feel.” Bokuto looks deep in thought, seriously thinking over Konoha’s excuse. “I needed to take a shit too when I was still at school. I thought maybe I should run back home and do it there, but I JUST COULDN’T HOLD IT IN TOO. Right, Kuroo?! He’s done it before too.”

“Nope.”

“KUROO. DON’T LIE. YOU SAID YOU DID IT BEFORE.”

“Nah.”

“BUT THAT’S WHY I DID IT. SO ARE YOU SAYING NEVER TOOK A SHIT IN THE THIRD FLOOR BATHROOM?!”

“Yah.”

“KUROO.”

Konoha just stands there awkwardly and Akaashi’s eye twitches. 

“Uh… anyway,” Konoha cuts in. “There’s something I’d like for you guys to try. It’s from a friend.”

“Try what?” Akaashi feels a spike go up his spine and his body freezes instantly, just realizing what Konoha is doing. He’s peeking into the classroom, one eye observing them. He see’s an ecstatic Bokuto, beaming into the bento that he gave Konoha, and takes two rice balls out. “Here!”

“Thanks.” Kuroo takes one, sly smile on his face. Akaashi clicks his tongue, loud enough for Konoha, Bokuto, and Kuroo to raise brows.

“Tell me exactly what you think about them, ok.” Konoha says, he puts the rest of the rice balls on the desk. “Say them. Loud and clear.” Konoha has a smug smile on his face, knowing perfectly well that Akaashi is only a few feet away, anxious as hell.

“Ok!” Bokuto doesn't even think, he just takes a big bite out of it, basically eating half the rice ball. He looks satisfied, chewing happily. Konoha looks pleased, but that instantly disappears. He watches Bokuto go from bliss to petrified in seconds. His face goes blue and he’s spitting it out on his hands. ‘WHAT THE HELL.”

“Eh?! Was it that bad?!” Konoha asks aloud. He looks over at a giggling Kuroo, rice ball still in hand.

“YEAH” Bokuto yells. “Why don’t you try it out for yourself!”

“No, thanks. I’m fine.”

“Konoha! I bet you did this on purpose! I bet you made these salty ass rice balls! You stooped so low!” Bokuto rises from his seat quick, arm reaching over to grab Konoha’s collar, but he dodges it, stumbling back and making a beeline out the classroom. “KONOHA, STUPID. COME BACK HERE!”

Luckily, Bokuto doesn't chases after him when Konoha closes the door to the classroom. His eyes search for Akaashi and he see’s him turning the corner going downstairs. He catches up to him in no time, hand grasping his shoulder to stop him only to regret it the minute he turns Akaashi around.

“You…. are…. so….”

“Don’t say it.”

“....red.”

Akaashi, the epitome of calm and collected, is distraught, ashamed, and way too embarrassed to face Konoha, especially after this debacle.

“I know, I know. It’s ok.” Konoha said, trying to reassure an apprehensive Akaashi. “Bokuto’s stupid. He was exaggerating.”

“But….. I don’t think he’s wrong.” Akaashi fiddles with his fingers.

“Ok, the rice balls looked perfectly fine to me.” Konoha stated. “What the hell did you do to them?”

“Well,” Akaashi starts. “I didn’t have anything to fill them with and my mother told me that adding salt by itself would be fine as well.”

“Ok.”

“Rice is bland. I thought that adding extra seasoning would make it taste better.”

“How….. how much salt did you put?” Konoha warily asks.

“Uhm. Maybe a half a cup in each rice ball.”

“HALF A CUP.” Konoha yells and Akaashi averts his gaze.

“Was that… bad?”

“YES. Tell me Akaashi, do you like super salty foods?”

“Of course not. Your sodium intake should never exceed—”

“Then why did you put half a cup of salt in each rice ball?!”

“Because I heard Bokuto say once, ‘I love salt.’ So I assumed….”

Konoha is exhausted, there was no way, no way, Akaashi can’t be that incompetent undertaking the responsibility of over seasoning a rice ball. And yet, here he was, in the predicament where Akaashi takes responsibility by over seasoning a rice ball. Because apparently Bokuto _loves_ salt.

“Oh my god, where did you even hear him say that?” Konoha sighs. He’s curious but mostly dumbfounded. His perfect Akaashi wasn’t so perfect he guesses.

“It was during break, I passed by Bokuto who was talking with a friend and Bokuto told him ‘I love Salt, I wish it showed up more in Giant Onigiri.’ So I thought he might like a lot of salt in his rice balls.”

Konoha closes his eyes, did he really say that? But why does Bokuto saying he loves salt seem like such a recent subject he’s talked about, it’s almost as if he were talking about the new chapter of—

“He was talking about manga.” It hits Konoha hard and now Akaashi looks stunned. “Giant Onigiri, a new food manga that just came out and Bokuto has been obsessed with the stupid thing. He was talking about the character, Salt, his favorite villain.”

Akaashi works in a library, dammit! He should know about these new, hip mangas that are a hit within his generation, especially with someone he adores too. He’s embarrassed now, thinking about how he kept telling himself last night that there was no way someone can like salt that much. He should have listened to his conscious, but he was too warped into the idea that Bokuto would love him right away if he ate his homemade rice balls.

Konoha gives the bento back, shoos a guilty, yet still contemplating whatever existential-nonsense-he’s-overthinking Akaashi away who heads back to his class.

When Akaashi gets inside his classroom, he finds a disheveled, dried out, unconscious Kenma on his desk with a lone, bitten rice ball next to him.

  
-

 

_Just hearing about it makes my mouth go dry._

I know.

_No one likes salt. Or at least half a cup of it._

…..I know.

_Well, I still don’t think you’re hopeless. There are a million ways to get them to notice you. You can try and change your look, new hairstyle or new clothes can help enhance your appearance._

I don’t want to be noticed because I changed, I want to be noticed because I’m me.

_Well aren’t you the pure romantic at heart! You said you’ve tried everything in this entire world to get them to notice you, but the answer I’m seeing to this question is clear._

What is that?

_She hasn’t noticed you, but you noticed her! Why don’t you simply just ask her out, plain and simple._

I don’t think I have the confidence….

_You’ve done all you can. You can at least simply give this person with the benefit of the doubt a reason why you’re doing all these things to her when she has no idea why they’re happening. It’s also a good chance to know whether or not you had a chance with her from the start, or that your time and effort you put in all these years had been worth the wait. It’s better to do it now then wait for a response that you’ll never know will come._

Asking…. Out….

_But of course asking them out doesn't have to be that easy! Impress her in a way she won’t forget! I’ll tell you a little simple trick that got me my first date when I was back in high school. A little magic never hurt anyone._

  
-

 

Akaashi’s last year of high school was very laid-back; a little lonely without Bokuto, but he felt so sure that his feelings for the silver haired boy faded away with him gone. Believing he was finally able to move on, he proceeded to carry on with his own life without the hassle and trouble of obtaining Bokuto’s affection. He had his own future to think about as well and pining was the last thing he needed to do.

Luckily for Akaashi, living in Tokyo had it’s perks, especially being able to apply to a prestigious university that the only expenditures he has to pay—besides some tuition fees—is the train that can get him to school and back home. Akaashi didn’t have to move and although he had the support and option to accept his other university offers farther away, staying in Tokyo is what he preferred best. Besides, he had a great scholarship to go along with it, he thought “cheaper, the better.” There was nothing that was getting in the way of his perfect university life now.

But it was too good to be true, Akaashi thought.

Akaashi was waiting outside a classroom with other students currently having a lecture inside. He was leaning against the wall, phone in hand as he texted back Kenma. He hears the door open and a flood of students start pouring out of the lecture hall. Akaashi stood there ready to attend his last class for the day, he lazily waited for the last of them to file out so he could finally sit down and get it over with.

“GAAAH, so hungry! I’m so glad that lecture is over, I was going to eat my notes after drawing all those bananas.”

Akaashi knows that annoying voice. He’s never heard that voice in over a year, yet hear he is, ears perked and shocked when he stares at Bokuto, the last student out, walking out of the lecture hall. Akaashi stares. He looks…. good, he thinks. It’s been a while, but Bokuto still looks the same. He dosen’t look like he’s changed, his personality still seems odd, but he’s not wearing their old school uniform. He’s dressed casually, a hoodie and joggers, and Akaashi doesn't want too keep ogling his eyes at a love he thought he was over. Thought is the key word. Because the minute Akaashi see’s Bokuto, he’s head over heels in love with Bokuto again. It’s like time hasn’t stopped and Akaashi just wants…no more like NEEDS to do something.

“Sometimes I listen to the radio.”

“Kenma, what does this have to do with my dilema.”

Kenma puts his 3DS down and focuses his attention on Akaashi who is sitting across from him in a family restaurant near their university. “Sorry, I didn’t even explain. Sometimes, there is this segment that comes on. On love advice.”

“Ok.” Akaashi nods. “And you listen to this regularly?”

“Not me, Shoyou likes it and listen’s to it when we do homework.” Kenma explains. “Some people have received a lot of good feedback from the host that does that segment, a lot of follow up stories too.”

“Ok, so I should listen to their advice. Got it, what radio station is this?”

“Uh, you don’t just listen,” Kenma says. “You actually call the number and get advice directly from them.”

“You want me to talk about my misfortune in love, on air, in public, about Bokuto.”

“My expertise does not want me trying to be cupid. But unless you still want to take my offer and play the other dating sim I recommended, I can still lend it to you.”

“It’s fine.” Akaashi rejects idly. ”I’d rather not relive another virtual reality, they keep me locked in my room for far too long.”

“That’s because you chose to play all routes and get every ending.”

“I needed to know what outcomes would conspire if I did it exactly like that with Bokuto.”

Kenma just stares, he picks up his 3DS, pressing the continue button and is focusing back to his game. “Just try the radio station, you can call in anonymously so no one but me would know who you’re talking about.”

Akaashi wants to retort but he lets Kenma tell him what radio station it is anyway.

-*-

Magic. Akaashi scoffs at the thought of it. Why would he ever try to do a silly little magic trick to ask a guy out, it’s a fruitless act, only a fool would attempt to do such a rubbish gesture. Akaashi thinks this, he believes all this is true, but that’s only because his own attempts at doing the simple trick himself are a failure and he’s frustrated. He’s burnt not one, but all twelve of the fake roses he purchased earlier today. Now he’s bandaging another burnt finger because he keeps releasing his hand early or late, he really doesn’t know anymore.

It shouldn’t be this hard, he’s watched multiple videos on youtube, he should have gotten this down already. If there was something he can excel at, it’s something done with his hands. But so far, it’s been a disaster, mentally and physically for poor Akaashi. 

He sits and rest on the lid of his toilet after burning the last flower, tired of his failures as a magician. He’s been at this magic trick all morning in his bathroom since it seemed like the safest area to practice playing with fire besides outside. He’d probably burn down a tree or two if he wasn’t careful and being near an easy access of water helped ease him through this process better.

Akaashi, the cool, calm, and collected, is realizing just now how anxious, tense, and timid he gets when it comes to his beloved Bokuto. Does he not know how to act like himself when it comes to Bokuto because so far, most things he’s done to him have ended in an awful wreck that Akaashi cannot catch a break from. He wonders what fucked up mess he’s going to do next, because right now he has flowers and a lighter and next thing you know, maybe Bokuto is going to be running across campus as a human torch. He doesn’t want to think of these thoughts, but Akaashi insist he’s a walking, talking, natural disaster when it comes to Bokuto.

Depression seeps in and Akaashi wants to stop. He wants to keep his feelings to himself, to hold back what he considers his next cynical act to be the death of his hopes to win over Bokuto.

He eyes the plastic flower stems on the counter next to the sink. He reaches over to gather them to throw them away, but spots an unused stem on the floor, still intact, and ready to make magic. 

He picks it up, makes a personal ultimatum, if he can manage to make the magic trick with this last flower, he’ll ask out Bokuto because he’s come to the conclusion that maybe he and Bokuto just weren’t meant to be. And if it doesn’t work, he’ll never ask him out and keep his feelings to himself.

Holding the flower in one hand, he takes the lighter in the other and burns the tip. The stem starts to burn and with careful eyes and timing, he waves his hand over to extinguish the flame and the rose pops out perfectly.

_Fuck. ___

____

-*-

The sun is bright and warm, the birds are chirping, the air is crisp and Akaashi is profusely sweating. He blames the amazing weather.

Akaashi sits on a bench in the courtyard of his univeristy, dressed more formal than usual, in a button collared shirt with a tie. He’s holding the long stem, twirling it around as he waits, or more like to calm his nerves. He looks across the other side of the courtyard and there’s another bench currently unoccupied. He pockets out his phone, checking the time.

“He’s out of class already, he’s heading here now.” Akaashi mumbles to himself, putting his phone away.

Akaashi likes the courtyard, it’s quite a beautiful area with lavish trees and flowers; the field of grass sometimes scattered with students enjoying their break or just casually studying outside. During his own breaks, he likes to take a seat, specifically the bench he’s currently sitting on, and eat a quick snack or look over classroom handout before he heads of to his next class. But today, he’s here for a different purpose, one that makes him wish he was thinking about everything in the world but what he’s about to do. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breathe, and recites lines in his head that he has yet to master without getting bashful.

When he opens his eyes, he’s ready to die right then and there when he see’s Bokuto walk by across the courtyard and seat himself on the bench he’s been staring at for an hour. Talk about perfect timing, Akaashi mentally slaps himself. Bokuto makes himself comfortable at the bench, legs crossed, backpack off, slouched forward while browsing the contents of his phone in one hand while his chin rest in the palm of his other. He looks content and no idea that someone is about to ask him out. He’s glad not many people are out here, just a few students here and there, but not close enough in proximity to hear Akaashi proclaim his love and get rejected on the spot. He’s not ready for that type of embarrassment, not today he thinks. Without further contemplation, he stands up, and makes his way across the courtyard until he’s right in front of Bokuto.

Akaashi swallows hard when Bokuto looks up at him. His eyes trail from his phone, and slowly lifts his head up until his eyes connect with Akaashi; Bokuto’s eyes widen in surprise. Akaashi is about to run for the life of him, but he stands firm, shakes his head and faces this head on. Bokuto wants to say something, but watching Akaashi turn from impassive to determined makes him shut up and stay put, waiting in anticipation for whatever Akaashi is about to do next.

The first thing Akaashi does is take a step back, plants his feet square forward towards Bokuto- who is now more cautiously observing than shocked- and holds his arm out with the flower covered stem in one hand. He reaches into his pocket, pulls out a lighter to ignite the tip. The tip starts to burn and Akaashi waves it around from side to side, making sure Bokuto is watching it whose head moves along with it. And carefully, oh so carefully, Akaashi waits for the right moment and with a wave of his hand, he extinguishes the flame and pop comes out the perfect rose and Akaashi exhales the breath he didn’t even realise he was holding. Bokuto’s stunned face turns into a quirky smile and he’s happily clapping when the stem turns into a rose. What he didn’t expect next was Akaashi to go down on one knee and present the flower to him.

“I know this maybe random, and out of the ordinary, but I’d like to get to know you.” Akaashi says with a clear tone, but his face gives away what he’s truly feeling inside as he starts to burn up. “Will you go on a date with me?”

Akaashi almost regrets it instantly when Bokuto goes from stunned, to shocked, to confused, and back to stunned. He expected this reaction, imagined it, and practiced exactly how to handle it, but now that he’s witnessing it, in real life and not imaginary Bokuto, it’s an entirely different experience and Akaashi can’t think of a single word to say aloud to ease Bokuto or himself.

“You’re asking… me?” Bokuto points at himself and Akaashi nods. “Eh?! Me? Really?! Do you really know who I am?!” Akaashi narrows his eyes and Bokuto arms start flailing around. “I mean! Like, I’m weird! I’m not, uh, I don’t how to, uh, take this. I’ve never been asked out, haha.” Bokuto scratches his head nervously.

“And I never asked anyone out.” Akaashi says bluntly.

“Haha, I’m so nervous.”

“If anyone should be nervous it should be me.” Akaashi says. “You haven’t even said yes or no.”

“Oh shit, you’re right! I, uh-!” Bokuto stands up, opens his mouth, closes it, opens again, and closes it. He’s thinking harder about this than normal. Bokuto steps up and opens his mouth once more. “I would lov-” Before Bokuto can finish his sentence, a soccer ball comes flying fast and hard into Akaashi’s face. His cheek squishes up with contact and the ball forces Akaashi to whip his head the other direction, he spins a bit and falls to the ground. He can barely register fast enough with what just happened so he just lays on the ground and catches a glimpse of swirling stars whenever he blinks. It’s painful, but all Akaashi can think about is his terrible bad luck. When the fuck were people playing soccer, he was here for an hour. This is definitely some god telling him stay away from Bokuto. He should have realized it the last three times it happened to him.

Bokuto immediately rushes to Akaashi’s side, down on his knees as he lifts Akaashi’s head into his lap. “Oh my gosh, are you ok?!” Akaashi lays there, blinking. His cheek is starting to swell and does nothing. “Here I am, asking if you’re ok. Of course you’re fucking not.”

Bokuto helps Akaashi get up, slowly, but surely and as soon as Akaashi stands up, a guy comes by running over to them in a panic.

“I’m so sorry, man! Are you ok?! Oh man, you don’t look so good-”

“Don’t worry, I got him.” Bokuto says. “You go on ahead, he’ll be fine with me.”

“Is there anything-?”

“Just go, it was an accident.” Akaashi nods along with Bokuto’s words. “See, he’s fine, I got it.”

The guy grabs his ball in a hurry before leaving, yelling another quick sorry and he’s gone.

Bokuto grabs his backpack and the flower on the floor that had fallen from Akaashi’s hand. Bokuto takes Akaashi’s wrist and starts to pull him out the courtyard. “I need to treat you immediately. Let’s head over to the infirmary.” Akaashi looks down at Bokuto’s hand wrapped around his wrist, wiggles it out of it and slips his hand into Bokuto’s instead. He watches Bokuto turn a shade pinker and he turns his head over his shoulder to look at Akaashi shyly. “And maybe after, If you’re not busy, I can treat you to something cold like ice cream or something. You know, for you’re swelling? Might help.”

Akaashi nods. “Ok.”

“And then maybe we can discuss our next date..?”

Akaashi’s hand tightens around Bokuto’s and let’s him pull him along.

“I’d like that.”

  
-

 

_She will swoon and you’ll be able to sweep her off her feet! Trust me!_

I’ll be honest it doesn't sound all that amazing to me.

_Trust me. If that dosen’t work then I really have no other advice to give you!_

Ok, I guess I can try it.

_Good! I think you’ll be fine. This person you like, they don’t sound superficial or condescending in the least. You should have more confidence in yourself because I’m sure this person thinks you’re fine just they way you are._

I doubt it.

_You never know. How funny would it be if they liked you back all this time too._

  
-

 

Bokuto is trying to be sneaky. He’s hiding behind a book, wearing sunglasses, behind a bookshelf, and behind his friend, who is not at all amused, and is making himself suspicious than incognito.

“What do you want, and why am I so called ‘shielding’ you?” Konoha asked dryly. Today, he’s not up for any of Bokuto’s antics. It’s the start of their second year and Konoha wants a clean record if he’s going to stay a consistent member of the library committee. Bokuto can ruin this for him, on the first week of school, and Bokuto is oblivious to the rules of the library.

“Shh!!! He’s going to hear you!” Bokuto whispers loudly and Konoha rolls his eyes at Bokuto telling him to shut up. 

“Ok, sorry.” Konoha whispers back, he amuses Bokuto a little longer. “Who are you hiding from?”

“Him! You know!” Bokuto points his index finger over Konoha’s shoulder and his eyes follow straight ahead, and over the tables and smaller bookshelves to the library reception desk where the newest committee member is helping a student check out a book.

“Uh, are you talking about Akaashi?” Konoha ask. “You know him?”

“SHHH!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING.” Bokuto puts a hand over Konoha’s mouth, struggling to keep him in place. Bokuto looks over at Akaashi and he’s staring right at them, eyebrow raises, and Bokuto pulls Konoha back further into the library where no one can see them. He releases his hold on Konoha who starts to cough and breathe heavily, trying to catch his breath.

“Asshole! You covered my nose too!”

“He saw us! I’m ruined!” Bokuto takes off his sunglasses and buries his face in his hands.

“Ruined?! The hell are you talking about?!” 

“You said his name is Akaashi, right?” Bokuto says aloud, more so to assure himself than actually addressing Konoha. “That’s a nice name.”

“Can you tell me why you’re so hung up on him? Did he kick your ass or make you poop yourself, I don’t know.”

“Of course not! That’s not it!”

“Then what is it, dipshit!?”

“Why are you being so mean?!”

Konoha rubs his face, and calms himself in silence for a minute. “I’m sorry, I’m really tired. Will you please tell me what Akaashi did?”

Bokuto is getting fidgety, head shaking around as if someone is watching him from a secret camera, he’s hands are sweaty and sheepishly glances over at Konoha, batting his eyes. “I think… I like him.”

Konoha expected everything but that, but he doesn’t make it harder for himself by dauting Bokuto and just replies cooly. “So you’re stalking him?”

“NO! I mean.” Bokuto says honestly, a little too loud. “Ugh, I’m the worst!”

“Calm down.” Konoha puts him hands on Bokuto’s shoulders. “He’s pretty nice actually, I don’t think you’ll have a hard time talking to him.”

“You say that, but you didn’t even see the look he gave me when he could still see us!”

“Who the fuck wears sunglasses indoors?! Of course someone’s going to judge you?!”

“And it was Akaashi judging me!”

Konoha is tired. From school, from homework, from library committee, from Bokuto. He let’s go of Bokuto and sighs loudly. “I can help a little.”

Bokuto goes from finicky to elation when he hears Konoha’s offer. “Really? How?!”

“I can say some stuff about you to him, but nothing more, ok!”

“Konoha!”

“Honestly, I think you’re exaggerating yourself if you think you can’t talk to him.”

“But if I do, something is going to go wrong and I rather just leave it at that.”

“Whatever, if you think so.”


End file.
